One Night
by PinkMartini410
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get into a fight which leads to one eventful night. Haha this is really funny/random guys summary sucks sorry!
1. Chapter 1

They were furious with each other.

That is, until Troy got that phone call.

"Troy, man, your gonna want to come get her. There is no way she can drive home and I know you wouldn't trust anyone else when she's like this" Chad spoke into the phone. His words semi-slurred but probably not as bad as Gabriella's would be.

"I'm coming right now, is she okay?!" my voice was hoarse and had worry in it. She was everything. Even if we were angry with eachother I had to protect her.

"Yeah, she's doing better but she was really upset man. I've never seen her go off like that. She tripped a couple of times but she's okay I promise" he told me.

I gripped the wheel harder. No one better have touched her.

My car sped up faster as I raced down the free way.

"Okay I'm almost there, thanks Chad" I hit end and focused on the road.

Almost there.

I felt horrible now. Imagining her like that, upset. So upset she had to let it all go somehow.

I swerved into Tyler Jennings driveway and turned the engine off. I almost took the door off trying to get out.

I ran up the walkway to his front door. Music was blasting and the front door was already open. It was a miracle that I was able to park. Let alone in the driveway.

Furiously, I stormed into the house. A couple of people made way for me. The look on my face must've been pretty pissed. I was.

I went into the living room just to be pushed by a bunch of drunken high school students. I shoved through them angrily.

There she was.

Gabriella lay sprawled across the couch in a small room connected to the living room. Her long, loose brunette curls were fanned behind her head and a few strands trickled down her shoulders.

She wore a tight black top and some denim shorts, with her favorite pair of heels. No wonder she'd tripped. I cursed under my breath and walked toward her.

She was mumbling something to Chad who was sitting next to her.

"Where is everyone going Chad? Why didn't I get my cupcake?" she was beyond coherent. Her voice was slurred to the point that I could barely understand her.

"Oh my god" I said as I finally was next to her. But in that moment, seeing how sexy she looked, yet weak and in need, I lost all thought of anger towards her. The fight we'd had a couple nights ago was _gone._

"Gabriella" I breathed. I bent down and scooped her up with my arms. I cradled her in my grasp and kissed her forehead.

"Do _you _have my cupcake?" she asked me, poking my nose and giggling. Her breath was raw from alcohol.

"Were going home baby" I whispered to her and left the room after thanking Chad, he waved. I carried her out to the front room, past all the people and to the driveway. She giggled again and pulled on my jacket like a small child.

I smiled at her.

_No one_ could have been mad at her right now. She was adorable.

I opened the passenger door one-handed. Still supporting her with my other arm. Gently, I set her on the seat, buckled her seatbelt and closed the door.

I walked to my side and got in, started the engine and we were off. She looked at me curiously and laughed. Her hands ran along the leather seats and she glanced at me numerously.

"I wanted some vanilla frosting on it, Troy" she giggled to me and played with my phone.

I reached over and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I'm taking you home, baby. You need sleep" my voice was firm yet loving.

"Okay" she yawned. And lay her head down by the window. She must have been exhausted.

We finally pulled into the driveway of our house. I parked in our garage and I shut off the engine. Immediately I got out and went to her side. Unlocking the doors and pulling her gently into my arms again. She whimpered quietly and I shut the car door with my foot as I carried her inside.

------------------------

She was lying across our couch now. I'd taken her heels off and got her a glass of water, which she refused to drink. She'd only say:

"Troy, I want my cupcake. _Please_?" I wasn't exactly sure what she meant and I could only shake my head at her.

"Come on Brie, let's get you upstairs" my voice whispered across her head as I kissed her soft hair. I felt horrible for being angry with her. She didn't deserve it at all.

She stumbled up the stairs so I just scooped her up again and took her to our bedroom.

Her hands were freezing. She touched them to my face and parted her lips.

"I love you" She said almost inaudibly. I grinned at her.

"I love you too." Her warm smile touched her dark eyes.

I set her on the bed and pulled of her denim shorts, revealing a small rainbow colored thong.

She lay perfectly still and closed her eyes.

"Mmm it's cold, Troy." She moaned.

"I know baby, I'm almost done." I crooned and then took her hands, sitting her upright.

She stretched her arms over her head and I pulled her black tank top off. Leaving her just in the thong. She shivered and buried herself into my chest.

Gently I slipped the soft silk night gown over her head and onto her shivering body. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay you need some sleep." I laughed and quietly tugged back the sheets so she could get into them and be warm.

Gabriella lightly crawled into the bed and rested her head on a white pillow. She smiled at me.

"I'm not tired though" her smooth voice stated.

"You need rest, gorgeous. You had a long night" I kissed her forehead and walked into our bathroom. Shrugging out of my shirt and unzipping my jeans. I threw them into the open bathroom door and turned around towards the bed. Leaving me in my boxers.

Gabriella stood in front of me, pointing her cell phone in my direction.

"Gabriella what are you doing?" I asked her. She _definitely _needed to sleep. How much did they let her drink?

"I'm taking a new picture of you for my caller ID" she told me simply. I smirked.

"Okay that's it" I put he phone down and then picked her up once more. Taking her back to the bed and setting her down.

"Bedtime" I demanded, getting in the bed with her.

She giggled.

"Your funny when your mad, Troy." Her full lips pulled into a sweet smile.

"Oh Gabriella." I sighed and leant over towards her. I kissed her softly.

Then turned the lights out and spread the covers up around us. I pulled her into my arms at once. Our bodies melting together.

"You know, I'm not mad at you anymore" I whispered against her lips "I'm sorry about last night."

I felt her smile.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you. And I'm also sorry about tonight. You aren't going to feel good tomorrow, partially my fault too. I should've been with you." Guilt went through me. I _should've _been there tonight.

She shook her head, her dark curls brushing against my bare chest.

"No. I'm fine" her words sounded unsure.

I still felt like it was my entire fault. I didn't ever want to hurt her, and I had.

My arms pulled her closer into my chest, where she rested her head. I lightly rubbed her back. I was glad she was safe in my arms now. That's all I needed.

She turned to face me, her lips hunting. She brushed over my neck, my cheek, and then found my lips. Kissing them heatedly.

We broke apart for air. I ran my fingers through her hair. Her even breathing matched her calming heartbeat.

"Goodnight, baby." I said to her, brushing her cheek.

"Goodnight. Troy." She yawned.

We lay there quietly for a few minutes. I stroked her cheek and traced her lips.

"Oh, and Troy?" she asked drowsily.

"Yes?" I answered, kissing her again.

"Can I have my cupcake tomorrow?"

**Hahah okay this is SUPER random :) lol idk where this came from but I was watching "The Office" one night and this just popped into my head ahah so I just had to type it out. Hope you liked it ily guys xP**


	2. Chapter 2

**.God**

**You guys are absolutely amazing. I did not expect this story to even be **_**read**_**, let alone reviewed! Eh ma gawd lol you guys mean so much to me.**

**I seriously wrote this on a whim and wasn't even gonna post it but then I just thought "What the hay" ahah and now u guys totally made my week ;)**

**SOOOOO THANK YOUUU!!!!!!!! **

**This was a total shocker to me, having you guys read and favorite, it was so amazingly sweet. After I read it, when I was done typing, I was all "wow this sucks. I'm so not letting anyone see this." but then for some reason I did. And I'm sooooo glad!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY FF LOVLEYS ;) U ROCK MYY WORLD ILY ALL**

**Andddd…. Because u were so nice…..im pushing myself to write more chaps just for you!!!! Which do u want me to write more of?? **

**In the eyes of a victim**

**Tears of saints**

**Never far behind**

**WHICHH ONE??? LOL comment me ur pick ;) ily**


End file.
